


Amparo

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: Protection
Relationships: Isco/James Rodríguez
Kudos: 2





	Amparo

*Amparo：有避难所，庇护之意

哈梅斯被两条狗堵在了玄关，他小心翼翼地把手上的纸袋和钥匙串提高，伊斯科的狗正绕着他的脚边嗅来嗅去。他用手指隔空点了点其中的一条。“Terra。”又指了指另外一条，“Drama。”

伊斯科倚在门边，瘸着一条腿，搅着半杯冷掉的咖啡，从鼻子里抽出惊讶的气音。“你要知道。”他赞叹地说，“有的时候连我都会把他们俩搞混。”

哈梅斯停在那里，弯下腰来用双手捧住大型犬毛茸茸的脸颊，用鼻尖碰了碰狗的额头，然后起身，非常温暖地对他笑了。“我带了早餐。”他听起来非常愉快，“是街角新开的披萨店，要不要尝尝看？”

在报复式地任由头发疯长了一整个赛季过后，伊斯科再次剪掉了两鬓的头发，就像哈梅斯最开始建议过他的那样——“我觉得你把耳边的头发剃掉会更好一点，像这样。”哥伦比亚人那时对他说，抬起手指来贴着他的两鬓轻轻擦过，碰到他的耳根——他挨得真近，南美风情温和缱绻的呼吸扫过他的耳际，“这样。”

伊斯科能找到一百条哥伦比亚人说服自己的理由，而抛却其中最重要的，新发型看起来确实不赖——剩下的九十九条仍然是，因为那是哈梅斯。当他开始用那种专注而真诚的狗狗眼神注视你时，你就很难去否决他的提议，包括荒诞不经的那部分。

哈梅斯是特别的。伊斯科想，他还没想好是否要给这句话插进一条定语。他总爱滥用“永远”这个词儿，并狡辩回答这应当是安达卢西亚人的特色——而非个性使然。他说得有些道理，尽管事实并不尽然。而这与调情时的陈词滥调无关，他只是太喜欢这个词流淌过齿间的感觉，听起来像某种笃定无疑的承诺。至少目前为止，他想不出有什么能把哈梅斯从他身边抽离。竞争关系始终是存在的，像一道暗礁，静静地藏在风暴和水面之下。但即便是在最糟糕的年月，他仍然愿意相信哈梅斯会与他坦诚相待。

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯永远是特别的。

所幸伊斯科家仍然是老样子，除了在往日看起来总显得有些过分单调空荡的客厅此时已经被玩具小车，毛绒布偶和大大小小的皮球填满。“我搞不懂…”哥伦比亚人瞪着眼睛说，一副难以置信的模样。“小部分是小isco 的，那是他的宝贝，不能乱动。”伊斯科含糊其辞地摆手，随手拽过一只布偶小狗塞进哈梅斯的怀里，“剩下的是Theo的，好了，别那么看着我，我知道他才两个月大…但是他会喜欢的——代我向Salo问好，就说叔叔爱她。”

哈梅斯笑了，反手用指尖轻轻扣住布偶狗的鼻头。“Salo也会的。”

总之他们得想个办法跟这些小家伙和谐共处，在玩具的海洋里给自己腾出地方来，哈梅斯把那只布偶小狗挂在手腕上，再打开冰箱门，留下一个西班牙中场在餐桌边对着披萨盒垂涎不止，手指扫过被置于最里层的一排列得整整齐齐的易拉罐，速食面条，鲜蔬菜，鸡蛋，最终找到了调味酱。

“所以。”他说，把红色的番茄酱放在桌子上，拉开椅子坐下来，“你恢复得怎么样？”

伊斯科猛地一撑桌子，正襟危坐，瞪大眼睛看着哈梅斯正准备朝他投掷过来的叉子。

“你走神了。”哥伦比亚人解释说，把叉子压了下来，收回进餐盘，“我叫了你好多遍。”

“他们劝我不要急着复出。”伊斯科哼哼了一声，他刚刚把沙拉酱淋到了手指上，“你知道的，这会儿球队伤病连连，我们必须确保所有伤员的康复状况都达到最佳。”他用叉柄抵住下巴，看着哈梅斯：“你换了发型，是吗？”

哈梅斯停顿了一下，垂下眼帘，含糊地摇了摇头。“当然，只是…新的赛季，新的挑战…”

“很好。”伊斯科点点头，“红色没那么适合你。”

哥伦比亚人向他扬起了眉毛。

“怎么说呢，没必要把你打扮得更像一只圣诞小狗了。”马拉加人想了想，补充说，“欢迎回来，哈梅斯。恭喜你搞定了他们所有人。”

他低下头来笑了一下。“没有什么是谈不妥的，只是这一次我…。”他轻柔地眨了眨眼睛，“我回到这里，为了拿回我想要的，就是这么简单。”

他还是会在不知所措的时候下意识地用手指卷弄袖角，还是习惯用同一款香水，喜欢摩卡胜于美式咖啡，同样牌子的发胶，用同样的腔调和眼神微笑。可有什么东西确确实实地流逝掉了——哥伦比亚人的眼神温柔得像一潭水，少有波澜，但深不可测。德国确确实实地带走了一点什么东西…他说不上来是好是坏，哈梅斯眼底的某个地方正在被打磨坚硬，在他低下头来的时候，侧脸的线条和下颚轮廓清晰而锐利，垂拢下的睫毛却显得轻柔。他是如此矛盾，同时谦逊和固执，平和又愤懑，身上兼备慕尼黑风的沉郁和马德里阳光的味道。伊斯科能够理解这样的哈梅斯，理解他的不甘与决绝，理解他曾作为弃子的孤注一掷。他偶尔仍会想起他们曾共同度过的那些夏天，在最好的年月里，梦想不曾变质，未来尚且可期，他们见证过最好的彼此。那个夏天的味道就残存在鼻端和指缝，却永远无法找回，不论他曾多么、多么地为之努力过。

可是至少哈梅斯还在，他想，所有的、全部的哈梅斯，就在这里，此时此刻，在两年又四个月过后，跨越两千公里的距离，他们仍然同舟共济。

所以伊斯科把手指递过去，按在哈梅斯的腕间，紧跟着蹭过去的是马拉加人绵长柔软的吻，不掺杂任何占有、或者索取的成分，那只不过是一个吻，干净得像春寒料峭时分初融的雪。哈梅斯把手指探进他脑后的发间，他们的牙齿和舌尖撞在一起，唇齿间酝酿着对方的呼吸。“橘子。”哥伦比亚人沉吟片刻后开口说，“或者苹果、还是西瓜？”

“啊哈。”伊斯科说，重新在他对面坐下，懒洋洋地把腿收回来，咧嘴一笑，“是小isco的儿童牙膏。”


End file.
